SongficWhen you're gone
by Konan . ice - origami
Summary: Songfic, When You're Gone. Pra quem ama Saku/Sasu! Leiam! O amor e o sofrimento desse casal tão querido.!


_**Songfic - When you're gone**_

Desde que Sasuke havia sumido da vila, Sakura tinha uma mania. Todas as vezes que podia, ia na casa dos Uchiha, mais propriamente no quarto de Sasuke, o único lugar onde podia continuar alimentando suas esperanças de que um dia, seu amado voltaria.

Sasuke, para se distrair, saiu um pouco da vila do Som. Foi passear em uma vila vizinha, para tentar esfriar a cabeça de seu treinamento com Orochimaru e daquela kunoichi de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes que habitava em seus sonhos.

Numa dessas visitas á casa dos Uchiha, Sakura chegou ao quarto de Sasuke, ligou um rádio que tinha ao lado da cama dele, e que, por pura coincidência, tocava a música que mais retratava a sua vida.

Sasuke, passando pela vila vizinha, em frente de um bar escutou a música que mais o fazia lembrar de Konoha e de sua kunoichi.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

**Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma**

_**I never thought I'd need you then when I cry** _

** Eu nunca imaginei que precisaria de você quando eu chorasse**

**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_**

**E os dias parecem anos quando estou sozinha**

-Ah, Sasuke, você e Naruto me deixaram em Konoha, eu sei que foi para treinar e ficar mais forte, do mesmo jeito que faço, mas... Ah! De vez em quando penso que ficarei sozinha. Faz tanto tempo que vocês se foram, e agora que perdi, descobri que preciso muito de você... – Sakura pegou uma foto de seu amado que estava dentro de uma gaveta e a abraçou, enquanto isso, ela se permitiu chorar.

-Desculpa, Sakura, mas por causa dessa maldita vingança eu não posso ficar ao seu lado. Ah! Como eu queria... Mas agora já trilhei um caminho sozinho, um caminho que não posso mais destruir, pelo menos, até eu matar Itachi...

**_And the bed where you lie_**

**E a cama onde você deita**

**_Is made up on your side_**

**Está arrumada ao seu lado**

Sakura, com suas lágrimas riscando seu rosto; olhou para a cama de Sasuke, que estava do mesmo jeito que ele a deixara, toda arrumada e feita.

Mexeu mais na gaveta de fotos e deparou-se com uma foto da equipe sete, quando eles foram para um piquenique. Sakura se lembrava muito bem desse dia, fora um dos melhores que passara com o time sete.

**_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_**

**Quando você vai embora, eu conto os passos que você dá**

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**Você vê o quanto preciso de você agora?**

Sasuke tirou uma foto de seu bolso; foto que ele levava para todo lugar: Sakura estava com um biquíni preto com detalhes rosa, encostada em uma pequena rocha e com uma sakura (flor de cerejeira) atrás da orelha, essa foto fora tirada em uma missão que eles foram, a missão era em um país litorâneo e todos (da equipe 7) foram para a praia, Sakura pediu, e ele tirou essa foto.

Ele continha as lágrimas que insistiram em cair. Ele não podia chorar, mesmo que estivesse brigando com seu coração, e, por isso, sofrendo mais ainda... Queira estar ao lado dela. Daria tudo para isso. Mas parecia que alguma corda o puxava e o levava pra aquele caminho. Era a corda da vingança. Mas era só derrotar Itachi e voltaria para Konoha, e ficaria com ela. Ao lado dela...

**_When you're gone_**

**Quando você está longe**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**Cada pedaço do meu coração sente sua falta**

**_When you're gone_**

**Quando você está longe**

**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**Também sinto falta do rosto que pude conhecer**

**_When you're gone_**

**Quando você está longe**

**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_**

**As palavras que tenho esperança de ouvir fazem eu ir adiante com o dia**

**_And make it ok_**

**E fazer tudo ficar bem**

**_I miss you_**

**Eu sinto sua falta**

Sim, eles sentiam falta um do outro. Afinal, viveram juntos desde o começo da academia. Viraram companheiros de equipe. Tiveram missões juntos. Trilharam um caminho totalmente interligado. Até aquele dia...

_Flashback on:_

_-Sasuke, não vá! – Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke_

_-Você é mesmo irritante, não é?_

_-Se você for, eu grito..._

_Sasuke aparece atrás de Sakura_

_-Sakura, obrigado!_

_Flashback off_

**_I've never felt this way before_**

**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**

**Everything that I do**

**E as coisas que eu faço**

**_Reminds me of you_**

**Me lembram você**

Tudo o que fazia lembrava ele. As missões, as fotos, os lugares, as casas, as pessoas, a academia, tudo. Para todo o lugar aonde olhava ela o via. Ela não agüentava sofrer mais. Mas, para que sofrer tanto, se ela nem sabe se esse sentimento é correspondido.

Mas, para ser sincera. A sua vida passara a ser em função dele. Ela só vivia por ele. Esperando ele.

_**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**_

**E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão**

_**And they smell just like you**_

**Elas tem o seu cheiro**

_**I love the things that you do**_

**Eu amo tudo o que você faz**

_**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take**_

**Quando você se vai, eu conto os passos que dá**

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

**Você vê o quanto preciso de você agora?**

Sakura olhou para o lado. Viu as usuais camisas azuis de Sasuke. Pegou uma e cheirou. Abraçou-a depois. Ela sentia o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que Sasuke usava. Chorou mais ainda.

Ele precisava voltar. Precisava ver se sua Kunoichi estava bem, se ainda estava viva, se estava mais forte. Guardou a foto de Sakura, que ainda estava em sua mão, dentro de seu bolso e continuou andando. Estava lutando para não soltar nenhuma lágrima.

**_When you're gone_**

**Quando você está longe**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**Cada pedaço do meu coração sente sua falta**

**_When you're gone_**

**Quando você está longe**

**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**Também sinto falta do rosto que pude conhecer**

**_When you're gone_**

**Quando você está longe**

**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_**

**As palavras que tenho esperança de ouvir fazem eu ir adiante com o dia**

**_And make it ok_**

**E fazer tudo ficar bem**

**_I miss you_**

**Eu sinto sua falta**

Sim, Sakura o procuraria. Por isso quis tornar-se mais forte. Pra procurar Sasuke e traze-lo de volta.

Sasuke estava voltando para o Som quando teve a idéia: Iria treinar bastante, derrotar Itachi e voltar pra Konoha. Mas precisava urgentemente ver sua kunoichi.

_**We were made for each other**_

**Nós fomos feitos um para o outro**

_**I'll keep forever**_

**Para todo o sempre**

_**I know we were**_

**Sim, eu sei que fomos.**

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

**Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber**

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

**Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma**

_**I can only breathe**_

**Eu acho difícil até respirar**

_**I need to feel you here with me**_

**Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo**

Desde que Sasuke se fora, Sakura queria se tornar tão forte como Tsunade, tão forte quanto uma sennin. Fez todo seu treinamento por Sasuke. Para traze-lo de volta. Por isso devia ser a kunoichi mais poderosa de Konoha. Tinha orgulho disso. Como todos que a cercavam tinham. Mas tudo isso terá sido em vão, se não conseguir traze-lo.

Sakura chorava mais ainda com esse pensamento. Se sentiria idiota e se culparia para sempre se não conseguir trazer seu amado de volta. Ou melhor, já se culpava por ter o deixado partir. Mas, para quê lutar tanto por isso. Ele não a amava. Ou pelo menos ela pensava isso.

Sasuke estava dando meia volta e voltando para o castelo de Orochimaru. Voltando para o caminho que trilhara sozinho. Antes, quando começou a trilhar esse caminho ele não sentia nada por Sakura. "_Mas precisei perder para alimentar isso"_. Ele se arrependeu tanto por isso. Se arrependeu por ter ofendido Sakura. Se arrependeu por não ter protegido ela, consolado ela, conversado com ela quando ela precisava. Se arrependera de tudo que não havia feito ao lado de Sakura. Tinha medo de não voltar. De não poder refazer a vida com ela. De perder ela. Ele fazia parte dela, viva em função dela, e nada mudaria isso

_**When you're gone**_

**Quando você está longe**

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

**Cada pedaço do meu coração sente sua falta**

_**When you're gone**_

**Quando você está longe**

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

**Também sinto falta do rosto que pude conhecer**

_**When you're gone**_

**Quando você está longe**

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia**

_**And make it ok**_

**E fazer tudo estar bem**

Sakura arrumou tudo do jeito que estava o quarto de Sasuke antes dela entrar. Saiu de lá e foi direto para casa. Naquele dia não teria treinamento no hospital nem com Tsunade e também não tinha missões. Chegou em casa, não falou nada com sua kaa-san nem com seu otou-san. Subiu ao seu quarto. Ao lado de sua cama havia um porta-retrato com uma foto de Sasuke. Sakura se lembrou de todos os momentos bons que tivera com o time 7, principalmente com Sasuke. Sim, ela sentia muita falta dele, mas relembrando tudo isso, teve a esperança de vê-lo de novo. Quem sabe tirar mais uma foto da equipe 7 unida, como a que tiraram quando ainda eram genins. Diante desse pensamento, Sakura se permitiu sorrir. E com o cansaço que estava, rapidamente adormeceu.

Sasuke retornou para o Som e foi até o castelo de Orochimaru, mas propriamente para seu quarto. Retirou uma segunda vez a foto de Sakura. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos com o time 7. Quando ainda eram uma equipe unida. Queria que aqueles tempos não acabassem nunca. Mas infelizmente esse tempo passou. Com esse pensamento, Sasuke pela primeira vez, percebendo que não estava sendo vigiado por Orochimaru ou por Kabuto, se permitiu chorar. Seu coração estava quebrantado. Não estava com seu melhor amigo e com o amor da sua vida. Mas um dia retornaria. Mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, ele ficava só com suas lembranças, seus sentimentos e suas lágrimas.

_**I miss you**_

**Eu sinto sua falta.**

* * *

_**Yooooo!!**_

_**Gente, minha primeira song-fic!!**_

_**Reviews, onegai, reviews!!**_

_**Faça uma nova autora de fic's feliz!!**_

_**Escrevam reviews.**_

_**Preciso saber a opinião de vocês pra saber como ficou.**_

_**Presentinho para quem ama sasu-saku.**_

_**Arigato para quem ler!!**_

_**Bem...**_

**_Ja Ne._ **


End file.
